The present invention relates to walking-sticks, and relates more particularly to such a walking-stick which holds a lamp and battery assembly in the handle thereof and controlled by a switch to produce light for illumination and/or warning.
Regular canes for walking may be made retractable so as to fit different users of different heights. Because walking in the dark is dangerous, there is a strong demand for canes which are equipped with illuminator or warning signal means. Furthermore, an aged person may have to regularly take medicine or to carry certain medicine for emergency use. It is helpful to aged persons to provide a walking-stick having storage chamber for keeping medicine or personal accessories.